Брак по расчету или
by Kit2000
Summary: Она не знала своего жениха, и это пугало ее...


**Название**: Брак по расчету или сказка со счастливым концом.  
><strong>Фэндом<strong>: Love Drops (PS2)  
><strong>Пэйринг<strong>: Каната/Аято  
><strong>Ретинг<strong>: T  
><strong>Дискламер<strong>: все права принадлежат создателям игры Love Drops.  
><strong>Описание:<strong> до чего может привести людей месть.

Япония. 1889 год.  
>В доме одних глубокоуважаемых людей города Токио произошло событие, которое шокировало достопочтенную главу семейства.<br>-И Вы утверждаете, что любите мою дочь,-подытожила элегантная женщина средних лет.  
>-Да, именно поэтому я и решился на этот главный поступок в жизни каждого мужчины, и пришел сегодня просить у Вас ее руки,-молодой человек с умными голубыми глазами почтенно поклонился хозяйке дома, которая в это время отпила глоток дорогого китайского зеленого чая из своей фарфоровой чашечки.<br>-В таком случае, мой ответ—нет,-спокойно произнесла женщина, смерив холодным взглядом светловолосого юношу.—Вы довольно смелы в своих речах, господин Цифер. Неужели Вы думаете, что я не осведомлена о Вашей дурной репутации игрока и бабника? Моя дочь выйдет замуж за того, кто достоин ее, и такого человека я уже нашла. Так что, прошу извинить меня и покинуть мой дом тотчас же.  
>Цифер еще никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким униженным и оскорбленным. Да, этот брак был нужен ему только для того, чтобы расплатиться с многочисленными долгами и затем продолжить жить на широкую ногу, как он привык это делать раньше. Но мамаша девчонки оказалась не такой уж и простой штучкой. Сдержав свой гнев, он почтительно, насколько это было возможно в его состоянии, поклонился и покинул особняк с твердым намерением отомстить за свое унижение и позор.<p>

Долго ждать не пришлось, так как уже через несколько недель практически все в Токио только и судачили о том, что наследница знатного рода была помолвлена с одним из самых завидных женихов Японии, и их свадьба состоится через месяц.  
>Циферу не нужно было тратить время на то, чтобы узнать, кто был той самой «прекрасной партией» для красавицы Канаты.<br>Аято Саеки—это имя было известно на всех островах Японии и даже в странах Европы. Он был очень состоятельным, талантливым и эрудированным молодым человеком. В свои 26 лет успел внести огромный вклад в развитие экономики страны. Но из-за занятости и постоянных дипломатических миссий заграницу его практически не бывало на Родине. На этом Цифер и решил основать свой коварный план возмездия.

Первым делом ему нужно было войти в доверие юной Канаты, да так, чтобы об этом не заподозрила ее расчетливая матушка. Устроить это было несложно. Подкупив пару хулиганов для того, чтобы они припугнули девушку, и, выступив перед ней в роли героя-защитника, раскидав мнимых обидчиков, он произвел на аристократку невероятное впечатление. Вскоре они подружились. Цифер ненавязчиво интересовался ее жизнью и предстоящей свадьбой. Когда же он услышал от Канаты, что ей еще никогда не предоставлялась возможность видеть своего будущего супруга, и что она даже не может предположить, что он за человек, коварный блондин решил ее по-дружески утешить и пообещал узнать для нее все о человеке по имени Аято Саеки.  
>Глубокое отчаяние нашло на совсем юную, шестнадцатилетнюю, невесту, когда ее добрый друг сообщил все подробности о жизни Саеки-сана. Каната не находила себе места, не спала ночами, все терзала себя мыслями о том, что ее почтенная мать задумала выдать ее замуж за человека, имеющего репутацию последнего игрока, пьяницы и распутника. Но ее отчаяние развеял Цифер, пообещав сделать все, что в его силах, дабы помочь ей, бедняжке, спастись от ненавистного брака по расчету. Девушка была настолько благодарна своему преданному другу, единственному, кто ее понимал и искренне сострадал, и согласилась сделать все, что он ей скажет.<p>

План был таков: в день свадьбы, когда Каната и Аято-сан уединяться после торжества в своей опочивальне, молодой жене нужно было всего-ничего—незаметно подсыпать порошочек снотворного, заранее любезно предоставленного Цифером, в бокал своему новоиспеченному супругу.  
>Так Каната и поступила, и, оставив ненавистного ей мужчину лежать на полу без сознания, сбежала через окно в заранее назначенное Цифером место. Усадив беглую леди в черную карету, он увез ее в свой фамильный особняк. Но недолгим было счастье девушки. Не успела она ступить на порог дома, как настоящая сущность Цифера решила явить себя миру. Его зрачки расширились и оттого стали похожи на два черных угля с тоненькой полосочкой кристально-голубой радужки по контуру.<p>

-Глупая избалованная девчонка!—прошипел он,-неужели ты думаешь, что вся эта маленькая авантюра была спланирована, чтобы помочь тебе? Да была б моя воля, я бы и пальцем не пошевелил ради тебя—маменькиной дочке, которая живет на всем готовеньком и ничего собой не представляет. А мужчины видят в таких, как ты, лишь денежный мешок, который поможет им безбедно существовать всю жизнь.  
>Девушка встрепенулась, словно маленькая птичка, от доселе не слышанного жесткого голоса блондина.<br>-Бедняжка Каната,-продолжал он насмешливо, медленно приближаясь к своей жертве.—Ты даже не представляешь в какой ужасной ситуации оказалась. Напоить мужа снотворным в первую брачную ночь и сбежать с другим мужчиной—разве так ведут себя благовоспитанные леди?  
>-Н-но…Саеки ужасный человек! Он и-игрок и пьяница, и...—залепетала испуганная невеста, но Цифер заставил ее замолчать, грубо прижав к стене.<br>-Это обо мне ходит такая репутация, милочка. Саеки, на самом деле, очень выгодная для тебя партия, как и ты для меня. Но твоему положению не позавидуешь,-ухмыльнувшись, словно злодей-сумасшедший, молодой человек коснулся красивого лица девушки, отчего та попыталась отстраниться, но безуспешно.  
>-Ты обманул меня!—воскликнула Каната, сдерживая накатившие слезы гнева и досады.<br>Цифер усмехнулся краем губ.  
>-Да, и этим самым отомстил твоей мамаше, заставив тебя опозорить свою семью и достопочтенного Саеки-сана.<br>-Не могу в это поверить!—вырвалось у нее из груди.  
>-А чему тут верить? Иди же ко мне, давай же завершим мой грандиозный план возмездия!—и с этими словами он крепко прижал испуганную аристократку к себе и хотел было насильно поцеловать ее, но звук слетевшей с петель двери заставил юношу прервать свои черные намерения.<p>

В следующую же секунду гнусный блондин нашел себя лежащим на полу и придавленным чьей-то ногой сверху.  
>-Как подло, Цифер-сан. Джентльмену не к лицу пользоваться слабостью женского пола для достижения своих личных целей.<br>Циферу понадобилось приложить усилие, чтобы приподнять голову и посмотреть на обладателя отчитывающего его с иронией голоса.  
>-Сае-еки-и…-прохрипел блондин.<br>-Должен признаться, Ваш план был хорош, но он имел один роковой просчет. Мои преданные друзья-телохранители давно раскусили Ваши намерения. Если бы не они, я бы до сих пор лежал без сознания в своей спальне.  
>-Как!—Цифер просто не мог сдержать своего любопытства, ведь он положил в пакетик дозу, способную усыпить слона на несколько дней.<br>-Очень просто,-спокойно ответил статный брюнет,-Флория у нас бакалавр медицины. Он изобрел средство, которое всасывает в себя любые яды и токсины. Но речь не об этом,-Саеки вздохнул и уже серьезным тоном продолжил.—Хьюго, будь любезен, предоставь мне документы.

Приняв папку из рук темноволосого юноши, молодой дипломат с деловой хладнокровностью обратился к разъяренному наглецу.  
>-В этой кожаной папке собран на Вас компромат, Цифер-сан. Все Ваши грязные делишки, долги, воровство, авантюры, шантаж, похищение и несоблюдение дорожных правил—все находится в этой,-Саеки постучал указательным пальцем по толстой черной книжке,-папке. Теперь выбирайте. Я буду так добр и дам Вам два варианта. Я могу выкупить Ваши долги и не дать хода всем уголовным и гражданским делам в суде, но за это Вы дадите нам расписку, что обязуетесь навсегда уехать из Японии и не вмешиваться в нашу жизнь. Либо же Вы можете остаться на горячо любимой Родине на долгие года, но смотреть на ясное солнышко из-за тюремной решетки.<br>Циферу ничего более не оставалось, как принять первое предложение и капитулировать. Хьюго, Рой и Флория под стражей вывели хозяина особняка на улицу, оставив своего друга и работодателя наедине с его молодой женой.

Каната стояла с опущенной головой, не осмеливаясь взглянуть в лицо тому, кто еще несколько часов назад был ей так ненавистен.  
>-Простите, это моя вина. Если бы я уделил Вам внимание до нашей свадьбы, Вам бы не пришлось пережить весь ужас сегодняшнего дня,-глубокий мужской голос рассек образовавшуюся тишину.—Каната-сан,-он медленно подошел к ней и взял ее холодную, дрожащую руку в свою теплую и надежную,-возможно, Вам это покажется неправдоподобным, но поверьте, то, что я сейчас скажу—это истинная правда. Лишь только увидев двенадцатилетнюю Вас на балу на званом вечере господина Р., я безумно и безоговорочно влюбился. Я и представить не мог, что Ваша достопочтенная маменька рассмотрит мою кандидатуру в Ваши мужья. Сколько раз я уверял себя, что у нас с Вами большая разница в возрасте, и Вы можете разочароваться, но Ваша родительница убедила меня, что главное не возраст, а те чувства, которые я готов подарить Вам, Каната-сан, безвозмездно. Но я не имел возможности приехать раньше, так как неотложные дела требовали моего обязательного присутствия в Европе. И теперь я просто не вправе просить Вас о прощении, ведь именно по моей вине Вы оказались в столь унизительном положении сегодня.<p>

От искреннего признания и убедительных речей мужа Каната, сама того не понимая, подняла свои карие глаза и с любопытством посмотрела на него. Только сейчас она заметила, как он был красив. Да, у них была большая разница в возрасте, но почему-то ей показалось, что с этим человекам она сможет прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь. В ее юном сердце начало зарождаться то семечко, которое впоследствии вырастает в прекрасный белый лотос. Да, именно любовь девушка всегда ассоциировала с этим нежным и хрупким растением.  
>-Мне не за что Вас прощать, Аято-сан,-робко начала она,-Вы ни в чем не виноваты. Это я была слишком глупа и наивна и этим запятнала Ваше честное имя позором. Простите,-и Каната с чувством глубокого раскаяния была готова упасть на колени, но молодой брюнет не дал ей завершить задуманное. Саеки подхватил свою хрупкую и почти не весомую жену на руки и крепко прижал к груди.<p>

-Давайте забудем обо все, что сегодня произошло, и начнем нашу семейную жизнь с нового листа,-уверенно сказал Аято, глядя в ее удивленные глаза.  
>-Н-но…<br>-Я обещаю,-с искренностью и глубокой верой произнес он,-о сегодняшнем происшествии никто не узнает. Тебе нечего стыдится, моя принцесса, я клянусь, что сделаю все для твоего счастья и спокойствия,-и он трепетно поцеловал ее в лоб, тем самым скрепив свое обещание.  
>От его неожиданных действий на нежных щеках девушки показался предательский румянец, но она безоговорочно поверила так же горячо, как и он, в их прекрасную совместную жизнь.<br>Молодая чета шагнула за порог особняка навстречу своему будущему рука об руку.

Конец.


End file.
